


Burning Crown

by Magonia_bird



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magonia_bird/pseuds/Magonia_bird
Summary: takes place after kings cagenote: i am the same author from ff.net @noelle.mae and @chelsthebookworm on wattpad!!





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> why would you click on this? you know what, nvm. its too late. keep going, you saw nothing.

Mare Barrow  
The Kingdom of the Rift

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter I

We were going to let them kill each other.

The words numb me. It was a brilliant plan no doubt, not to mention brutal. But for too long we had tried to tear the High Houses apart. Now, we were going to let them destroy each other, fighting for a fractured crown. The Burning Crown. The root of all my troubles.

Farely's arm was a comforting weight around my shoulders, and I leaned into her embrace. It was the only thing keeping me from falling apart entirely. Unconsciously I shiver, wishing for comfortable heat, Cal's warmth. But Cal is gone, leaving only a gaping hole behind.

"I'm sorry" Davidson says again, spreading out his hands in front of him as a show of apology. His words are sincere, as is the pleading expression on his otherwise neutral features. As much as I try, I can't hate him for this. Angry, yes. But I don't hate him. It's not like he forced Cal to walk away. No. He made that decision on his own.

I nod my head, unable to speak. I do understand why he did this. But that doesn't mean it hurts any less. How long had he been planning this? All those times he'd seen us together, did he know what his proposition would do to our relationship? The hurt, the pain. The familiar yet crushing feeling of betrayal that would accompany it? My heart tells me yes. And in a way, I understand. What was a silly little relationship compared to the future of a country? If the roles were reversed, I knew that I would make the same decision. Davidson wasn't the one to blame.

I lifted my chin in acknowledgment of his words, not trusting myself to speak any further lest my voice give way.

At my side, Farley furrows her brow in annoyance as she considers something. "Would you like to explain to me why I was told nothing of this?" she hissed at Davidson. To his credit, he barely batted an eye at her anger. "You may be Command, General, but this was highly classified between only myself and General Salida. Besides, I was afraid that you were to close to Miss Barrow for such sensitive information." He threw another apologetic glance my way. "No offense, of course."

"None taken," I reply. And truly I mean it. Any energy I have left to spare after the siege had been twisted into anger and directed towards Cal. But even that was futile. I wasn't really mad at him exactly, but rather at the world, at how we were so different yet so alike and unable to truly be together based on the beliefs that set us apart. He believed with him on the throne, Reds and Silvers would learn to live in harmony. But that was too fairy tale like to be true. This wasn't a pretty tale of the prince who fell in love with the commoner girl. This story didn't have a happy ending. 

Even as a little girl, I never believed in such tales. They were far too outlandish for my tastes. A Silver prince in love with a common Red? How ridiculous. But now, I realized that my life had to be some twisted version of a fairy tale. 

I knew that there would be no justice for Reds so long as the Silver monarchy stood. Cal may have good intentions, but that didn't change the fact that he was surrounded in a pit of vipers who wanted their old lives back, their days of strength and power. And what of his and Evangeline's heir? Would they too uphold, if by some miracle Cal managed to outsmart Evangeline's parents and his grandmother, the balance between Silver and Red? How could Cal not see that?

He had been blinded by the prospect of his old life, of familiar footing. He had stayed with the Guard for as long as he had because he didn't really have anywhere else to go. And now...

And now he's gone. He chose what mattered most to him just as I have.

I can accept that.

A little of the pain eases in my chest, but never leaves. It helps to know that despite Cal leaving, I am not alone. I won't cling to him. I won't beg him to stay.

No.

I'd survived against all odds, I'd come this far. And I'd go even farther, as far as I dared.

The thought empowered me almost as much as my lightning. Though this was a different sort of pleasure. My heart soared at the possibilities of my...my future. This war wouldn't last forever. For the first time, I had hope. I would have a future. Me, my family, Kilorn, Farley and baby Clara, wherever she chose to be in the end. I wasn't sure about the Colonel, and the situation was a little tense, but I knew for all that it was worth, he loved his daughter. He might even come meet and love his granddaughter as well.

A tiny flare of light rose within me. Farley recognized the shift in me. She must have come to the same revelation as me when Shade died. We were alike in that way. The ones we love left us, either unwillingly or by choice. But Farley triumphed through it. And so would I.

"I'm ready," I say to no one in particular. But they understand. Davidson allows himself a small smile. It was almost fatherly. "Are you sure, Miss Barrow?" "I'm ready," I repeat more firmly this time, straightening my spine. Davidson offers me a hand and I take it, heaving myself up.

Farley waves his hand off, jumping to her feet with ease. She brushes herself off and sets off the path leading out of the alley. Strange. I didn't even notice it. In my grief, everything seemed hazy, blurred by the tears. Now I can see a little clearer.

"King Volo and his wife have offered to house members of our war council for two nights in order to properly present and discuss the terms of our new alliance. As well as Ca-- Tiberias's ascension to the throne." Both Farley and Davidson scan my face for any sign of an outburst but I keep myself composed. Somehow I think that scares them even more.

Farley nods along with Davidson, agreeing with the idea. Though the plan unsettles me, I don't voice the opinion. At that moment I felt strangely small between the two. One general and one premier. They both continue with the conversation as I zone out. "Does that sound okay, Mare?" Farley nudges my shoulder, snapping me out of it. 

"What?" I ask distractedly, blinking at her in an effort to clear my head. She only sighs in response. "I was saying that maybe it would be best if we shared a room." She was giving me that strange look again. As if I were nothing but a sullen teenager who needed someone to keep an eye on her. It seems like her motherly instincts applied to me as well.

Hmph. I was not some melodramatic teenager. 

Farley's expression suggested otherwise.

I shrugged, sighing. Even if I said no, she would find some way to spy on me. Besides, I didn't think I could sleep alone tonight, or ever again. Quietly, I was grateful for Farley being a tiny bit overprotective of me. "Sure," I say. Davidson smiles. "Of course." With a small dip of his chin, he breaks off. heading to the council chambers. Farley takes me gently by the elbow, leading me to what I assume are the guest rooms. How she even knows where they are located in beyond me. Perhaps Davidson had already filled her in.

The walls are elegantly furnished just as the rest of the estate, at least the parts that I've seen so far. The silver and black parquet floors have been polished to a high sheen, and I actually jump at my own reflection. Crystal overwrought chandeliers dot the high ceiling and velvet curtains drape along the wall. The epitome of elegance.

Every once in a while a Red maid scurries along and I taste the bitter feeling of anger on my tongue. Back in the council I didn't believe Volo when he promised to unite both Reds and Silvers and I don't believe him now. If he truly meant what he said, why are the maids still here? Was it by choice?

We stop short in front of a glided door, and I swallow hard. I knew it didn't look anything close to the door Maven had used to lock me away, but I still couldn't shake away the feeling of being shut away once more.

The door swings open.

I inhale sharply.

The room was even worse.

It was equally as elegant compared to the rooms at Archeon, displaying Samos pride and strength, from the glided windows down to the tiles of the floor. The faintest familiar brush of electricity tingles along my skin and I freeze. Cameras. My breathing turns slightly uneven. Farley whirls to me at the sound, seizing my shoulders. "Breathe Mare. You need to calm down." She shakes me a bit, and I gulp down deep, steadying breaths. My panic-attack quickly morphs into mortification. "I'm sorry," I whisper. Farley huffs at me crossing her arms but softens at the sight of my shaking form. "Don't ever apologize for what you've been through, Mare," she says, almost scolding. 

She pushes me towards one of the two beds, and with slow, robotic movements, I climb in. Farley throws the blankets over me, and I'm too tired to even register the action or how strange this whole scene seemed. But just for now, I would let it pass. I knew in the morning she would encourage me to stop wallowing and get myself together. Farley wasn't one to linger in the pain of the past.

Exhaustion settled itself into my bones as I closed my eyes at last.

And I drifted off into a restless, dreamless sleep. 

• | • | • | • |•


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trouble in paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the Game of Thrones soundtrack for inspiring me to get up and write something along with @ally3246 (on wattpad) for helping as well. So here you go, some trouble in paradise (just kidding, who said Rq would be paradise?!?) Oh yes, I enjoyed writing this scene (mwahaha)
> 
> please (pweese) leave as much comments as you can, I am the comment monster and I demand more *nom nom*

Evangeline Samos  
The Kingdom of The Rift

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Chapter II

I lay motionless in my bed of silk staring out at the setting sun. The vibrant shades of reds, oranges and yellows spill into each other, creating the illusion of a hastily painted canvas. A small slice of beauty in this ugly, cursed world. The trill of a dainty bird pierces the gloomy silence of my chambers, and I react dully, barely even shifting.

I see it now, perching atop an elevated branch close to my window, it's beady eyes boring into mine. No doubt mother's doing. I can almost hear her words in the high-pitched whistle. A princess does not waste her time in despair over such things. Stop moping around, Eve. Do not make your father angrier then he already is with you.

I swallow hard as fear trembles through my bones. Father being angry was never a good thing. All the more reason for me to stay in my room.

I knew hiding only delayed the inevitable, but that's all I can do for now. And so, I return to wallowing.

Elane will be looking for me, but I can't bring myself to face her. Not after I broke my promise. Sense tells me that it was not exactly my fault, but my heart curses itself for believing such a foolish lie. What a gullible idiot I was to think that a princess could live out her happily ever after. 

This wasn't a fairy tale, far from it in fact. The luring promise of freedom and happiness had ensnared me in its trap, throwing out any sense of logic out the window. These past few weeks felt like I had been walking through a glassy dream, only to have it splintered apart by the hammer of reality.

For the third time in my life, I was engaged.

That was the reality.

From one brother to another, and back again.

Like I was nothing better than a toy to squabble over between two royal brats.

Briefly, I wonder if this is what Mare Barrow felt like. I saw the horrific brand on her collarbone, a testament to the King's twisted love for her. Or should I say obsession. Because that's what it is. He muttered her name in his sleep, tossing and turning as if he was in pain. He begged her in the empty silence of his room to return to him. Once, I saw him go into her old chambers.

He was hesitant at first, waging a war between reason and want. In the end, want won out. He was sure no one had been following him, but Elane had been trained in the art of catlike agility and swift, silent feet ever since she could walk. My lovely shadow could be considered even better in the bedroom.

Even thinking of Elane hurt. No matter how hard I tried to distract myself from the thought of her, she always found her way back into my mind. It was like running in circles.

A timid knock sounded at the door. I started to wave off the maid, my mouth already shaping around the snarl to leave me alone, but the sight of a gleaming red halo of hair and freckles against glowing, pale skin stopped me short.

Elane stared at me.

I stared at her, swallowing hard. My throat felt like it was closing up, choking on silent words and unshed tears.

She quietly shut the door behind her and sidled up to my bedside.

She knew no matter how hard I tried, I could never send her away, not truly. Her slim fingers entertwined in mine, and I held on tightly. We say nothing for a while. Though as the minutes dragged on, I realized she was waiting for me to speak.

After a long while, I inhale deeply.

"I'm sorry," I try to say. Instead it only comes out as a whisper. Elane looks at me with sad eyes. She pushes back a loose strand of hair from my face behind my ear, her fingers trailing along my cheek. "Eve," she begins, "it was not your fault. We did all we could."

"I should've said something, I could've--"

"No," she says firmly. "If you had said something to your father, it only would have caused further trouble. You did the right thing."

"No Elane. I'm tired of silently following his orders, that's all I've done all my life. I want to--" I pause. What did I want?

Elane as my wife. Ptolemus by my side. A place to call home. Freedom. Never to be anyone's puppet again.

"What do you want, Evangeline?" Elane inquires, tilting her head to fully look at me.

"I want...well it's more like what I don't want" I say tiredly. "I don't want to marry Tiberias. I don't want to follow father's orders anymore. I don't want to be Queen of Norta. I don't want to return to that wretched, miserable palace."

Elane's eyes darted around the room frantically, searching for any sign of eyes watching us. "Don't say those things Eve!" she exclaimed.

I throw an arm over my face to hide the frustrated tears. You couldn't say or do anything without being watched in this house. Though I'd always considered it my home, it never quite felt safe.

"Or what?" I laugh humorlessly. "Will my father kill me? Will my mother send her snakes in my bed?"

Elane gave me a dangerous look. "We both know that they have other ways to punish those who disobey them."

My bitter laugh explodes like a gunshot. It was true. The punishment Father gave wasn't physically painful, but it would hurt one way or the other. "Sometimes I wish I could sprout wings and fly away with you," I mutter. Elane lets out a long sigh, and snuggles even closer to me. I lean my head on her stomach while she fiddles with loose strands of my hair. "Would we make a little nest high up in the trees? I would prefer pine, they're prickly yet lovely." She gives me a teasing grin. "Just like you."

I smile a little at her suggestion. Entertaining the idea was a good distraction, but distractions were dangerous. The could be the difference between life or death. That didn't mean I didn't enjoy a nice distraction every once in a while, whether it be reading, Elane, or designing new clothes fashioned out of daggers.

Elane's grin sharpens with wickedness as she tracks my train of thought. Her cat-shaped eyes seemed to glitter with the intent. 

I can see what she's trying to hide behind that smile. No matter how hard she tries to cover it up, I could see the tinge of sadness and disappointment. It was a distraction, I realize. But we needed to talk about this. There was no dancing around the truth this time. "Elane, as much as I would like to take you up on that offer, we need to talk about this."

Her grin falters a bit. I knew she wasn't one for serious conversations, but this was important. Elane inhales deeply knowing there was no escape from this. "There's nothing to talk about, Evangeline. I am to stay here in the Rift with your brother while you are to be Tiberias's bride." The words were strained as if they took a great effort. "And? That's it? You have absolutely nothing else to say on the matter?" I ask her skeptically.

Elane goes pale. "Well what do you want me to say, Eve? That I'm perfectly happy to be your brother's wife, that I'm ecstatic over your renewed engagement to Tiberias? That everything we worked so hard for is being taken away from us by that witch of a woman who believes her grandson should sit upon that blasted throne?" Elane's breath was slightly uneven now, her skin flushed with anger. "That throne has taken too much from us Evangeline, and--" She stops. Looks around. Her lips are compressed in a tight line, lest she say anymore damming words. But I see them written plainly on her face anyways. Her sister, Mariella died at the hand of the King, her own family had been torn apart in this war. Too many lives had been torn apart, Red and Silver both.

All this for the Burning Crown.

For Maven and Cal.

For two squabbling brothers who see this as nothing more than a game.

What had begun as my breakdown becomes Elane's. I curl myself around her in an attempt to shield the pain. But this wasn't something that could be easily defeated. This was a pain that came from within. We hold each other in the silence as I process her words.

"Are you.. not happy about marrying my brother?" I ask her. She hesitates, reluctant to speak. "Ptolemus has never been unkind to me," she says at last, picking at the sheets. "We care for each other as friends do, but-" She swallows heavily, turning her gaze downwards. My heart twists as her next words come forth. "I didn't want this Eve. We didn't want this, not really."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ptolemus and I. We love you very much, Eve. We both knew how badly you wanted this to keep us all together, we knew that. And we wanted you to be happy." She runs her thumb down my cheek, hoping to soothe me while I stare at her in shock. When I'd initially informed Elane and Ptolemus of my plans, they had been overjoyed, something that I now knew was a well executed performance. How blind could I have been to not see that the two people I cared most for in the world were hurting because of me. "It wasn't because we didn't like each other," she explains softly. "It was because...he already had his eyes set on someone else."

My eyes widen and I suck in a startled breath. I don't hear the name being spoken from Elane's lips, but I do know who it is. 

Lady Wren Skonos.

I curse at myself, at my stupidity for not seeing this. I just assumed it was another one of his casual dalliances. Ptolemus had insisted that Wren accompany us during the wedding. At first I thought it was due to her superior healing skills and her place as Mare's healer, but now I understood. He wanted to keep an eye on her. He wanted to keep her safe with me, since the idea was for me to stay clear of the battle and slip away as soon as possible. 

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" My voice is accusing and filled with disbelief. 

Elane sees the hurt burning in my eyes. "It wasn't my secret to tell," she counters. "If you would like some light shed on this matter, I advise you to speak with your brother."

Her tone was prickly, and I straightened up. It wasn't like Elane to become so angry so suddenly. 

"Now if you would excuse me, I have important matters to attend to." She inclines her head in a slight bow. "Good day princess." With that she spins on her heel every so gracefully and glides away, making sure to close the door without making a sound. That was how I knew when she was mad. Elane didn't shout or scream. She would go quiet and disappear. Literally.

I groaned and flopped back down on the bed, wishing that she would come back. There was still so much we still needed to talk about. But I supposed that would have to wait for another day. There was still the matters of Tiberias's claim to the throne and our engagement. Not to mention Maven was still out there, no doubt fuming over his second failed attempt to reclaim Corvium. He would be back, and we needed to be ready, this time with his new wife in tow. Iris Cygnet had proved that she was a force to be reckoned with, that much had been clear the day of the wedding. Her lightning quick thinking kept us from being electrocuted to death. She would be an issue, especially with the recent death of her father.

My eyes wandered out the window again. It was late now, evidenced by the stars that hung in the sky, suspended by an invisible thread. When I was a child, Ptolemus used to read me books about the angels and the gods that lived in the heavens and ruled over us. We weren't supposed to even touch the books, per my mother's demands, but that had only made my brother even more inclined to reading it. It used to captivate me. I once asked him if it was the angels that held the stars in the sky and a god that held the sun and moon in their palms. And when it rained, I called them tears. The tears of both angels and god's alike, weeping for lives lost. 

The tears are pouring down now. I feel them on my cheeks. But I am not a god, not like the ones that live in the sky and dance with the sun and moon. In this moment, I don't feel like a god, and I certainly was no angel.

The sky weeps with me, a mist devouring the lush grass and the stars above. 

I don't remember falling asleep, but somehow I do.

And I dream about them. About Elane. How she was my angel, the light and warmth to my steel and frost.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	3. Chapter Three

Mare Barrow  
The Kingdom of the Rift

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter III

Tap. Tap. Tap

Farley huffs impatiently, standing over me. She squints at the watch banded around her wrist and shakes me again. 

Go away, I want to say. Instead it only comes out as a low sound, muffled by the pillow beneath my face. 

"Mare we don't have time for this, wake up!" she says exasperatedly.

"No," I mumble, turning over.

"Alright, fine. But do keep in mind that I warned you." Her footsteps echo faintly on the polished floors as she heads farther away from me. A faint smile blossoms on my lips as I snuggle deeper into the thick sheets. That is until a curtain of freezing cold water is emptied on my head. I bolt upright, gasping and shaking. Farley smirks above me, a now empty bucket in her grip. I grit my teeth and shove away the blankets, glaring up at her.

"Was that really necessary?" I hiss at her.

Her catlike smirk only widens in response in what I take as a solid yes.

Now it's my turn to huff as I climb out of the bed. The uniform that I did not change out of last night now clings to my skin, and I shiver from the cold. Farley shoves a towel in my face. "You should be thankful. I just spared you the effort of having to get into the shower."

I don't respond to that. "What do I wear now Miss I-know-it-all? Do you have a solution to that," I ask her, still fuming. Farley simply points to the chaise in the corner of the room. An outfit lies on top of it, and I roll my eyes. Of course. I don't even think I want to know what was chosen for me to wear, but I suppose I'll find out soon.

Now it was only a matter of getting in the shower.

A trail of water drips behind me as I stumble to the bathroom, Farley cackling all the while behind me. As soon as I reach the door, I give her a vulgar gesture before slamming it in her face.

Her resulting laugh echoes even louder.

~•~

As soon as I step out of the bathroom, Farley grabs me by the arm and rushes me out the door without a full explanation. The only words I manage to catch are, Anabel and late. The former is enough to make me feel nauseated. Anabel was one of last people I was inclined to see right now. But did I get a say in this? Nope.

Skylights above us illuminate the tile beneath our feet, the natural sunlight a welcome reprieve from the flickering candlelight. The Samos family could've just used normal lights, but the sheer ambiance that the flame provided was well worth it I supposed. They certainly did have a knack for the dramatics. What was next, velvet curtains and a sprawled chaise in a dimly light room scattered with petals?

Farley mutters something under her breath as we stop in front of a ebony door flecked with various types of metals in a neat pattern. The door opens right as Farley raises her hand to knock, and I catch a glimpse of surprise on her features before she smooths them over just as quickly.

Anabel somehow towers over the both of us despite being shorter than Farley. As for me, she was practically a giant. A serpentine smile slithers its way onto her painted lips as she ushers me in, halting Farley.

"Thank you for escorting her, General. Much gratitude, though I'm afraid this is as far as you are to be permitted," Anabel said, not at all sounding sorry. Farley's protests die before they can get past her lips at my look of warning. She only dips her head in Anabel's direction and spins away on her heel.

Anabel gently shuts the door and points to a small table laden with dishes positioned near the open balcony crawling with vines and bursting flowers. I take that as my cue to sit in one of the two seats. My eyes sweep over every inch of the room, reading for a possible threat. To my surprise, I don't find one. Not yet. I don't realize that this was a different sort of trap.

Anabel gracefully takes her seat and starts to ladle some of the various assorted dishes into her plate. I only stare at her, confused. What was this?

She looks up at me and smiles. It was a kind smile, one that took me severely off guard. "Go on dear, you can't expect me to finish this all by myself."

I blink at her, then look down at the food. Then back up again. "What-what did you want to see me for exactly?" I queried. Her smile only grows wider, revealing straight white teeth. "Why I only wanted to simply talk and get to know the woman my grandson is so taken by." 

She looks me up and down, frowning. "I was curious as to what he saw in you and wanted to see it for myself." Her tone implied that I hadn't impressed her. I bristled at that, straightening in my seat. She spoke as if her opinion should matter me. Ha, well, good luck with that, I thought. 

"Last time we spoke, you were the King's well-trained pet." She gives me a wicked grin. "It seems you've taken off the leash."

"Don't presume to know anything about me," I snap. "I did what I had to do and play the pampered pet. We've all had to do regrettable things to survive."

The response only pleased her. "So you do bite," she mused. Her eyes came back into focus and she stared even more intently at me. They were so like Cal's that it unnerved me. "Julian told me that you were a lot like her. I must confess, that among many other reasons led to this." 

"Julian spoke with you as well?"

"Well he wrote to me while he was in Archeon. I haven't heard from him since, but from what I've heard, you and your little group of rebels were the ones to rescue him from Corros Prison. Am I correct?"

Even mentioning that night was enough to throw me back to when I stood helplessly by as my brother was murdered before my eyes. I hadn't forgotten the screams of those two officers as I mercilessly electrocuted them. It was something I regretted now. 

Anabel can feel the dark cloud hanging over me. "I'm sorry," she says gently. "I heard what happened. It's never easy to lose a loved one." Anabel would know. She lost both her son and grandson the day Maven betrayed us. I didn't know how close Cal's mother and Anabel were, but the grief that haunted her eyes whenever she spoke of Coriane was telltale enough. 

"Thank you," I murmur. 

She dips her head in acknowledgement.

"I hope you're planning on attending the ball tomorrow." She changes the topic deftly, causally spreading butter across her toast.

"What ball?"

She sets the slice of bread down. "You truly didn't know?"

I feel vaguely annoyed at her words. No one had been given an opportunity, save for Farley, who had spoken to me before Anabel whisked me away. "Sorry, but I didn't get the time," I answer tightly.

"Oh," she says, without a hint of emotion. "Well, Larentia proposed the idea as a wonderful way to celebrate our newly found alliance, as well as an opportunity to showcase her daughter's renewed engagement. "

She watches closely for a reaction. I swallow heavily and force a casual shrug. She doesn't miss it, and I didn't expect her to. However I do notice the lack of title when she refers to the Samos family. It was like she barely noticed that they had proclaimed themselves as royals.

"Sure."

"Lovely." She smiles at me, then leans a bit closer. "I know that you believe that this is a silly waste of time, believe me, I do as well, but there are alliances to secure and pieces to play. A gathering such as this can be just as influential as a council. Do remember that." With that said, Anabel leans back, and I loose a breath.

"You'll need an outfit. I suggest seeing one of the seamstresses." She waves her hand in a dismissal. "It was a pleasure to finally speak with you Miss Barrow. Perhaps we can continue tomorrow."

Relief floods me from head to toe. "Of course," I assured her. Now it would only be a matter of staying as far away from her as possible.

Anabel hands me my plate now piled with eggs, bacon and toast. "You didn't eat anything," she states as a way of explaining. 

I take the plate from her and mutter a quick thank you before I slip out the door.

As I look back, Anabel's face contorts in sadness as she stares out the balcony overlooking a babbling stream.

I shut the door quickly and make my way back to my room before she could see, wondering what could've been going through her mind. 

~•~

"I can't believe we have to go to this stupid ball," Farley grumbles, throwing herself on the plush bed opposite to mine.

I nod in agreement, but I don't forget Anabel's words. This gathering would be so much more than a display of power.

Farley had already filled me in on her day. Her first order of business was meeting with Davidson and Larentia about extending our visit to attend the ball. Larentia insisted on it actually. Her husband, the quiet yet cunning Volo was nowhere to be seen. 

"I'm sure he has duties far more important than discussing parties to attend," Farley had drawled. "Like designing himself some new crowns and intimidating expressions, which need work, by the way." 

"Well at least you don't have to get all dressed up," I reply.

She snorts. "Oh poor you. I hear having a dress fitting is hell."

"Well it would be to you," I smirked, imagining Farley having a fitting of her own.

A pillow to the face is her reply.

The banter was a welcome distraction for us both, one that I embraced wholly.

Farley's smile dies as she looks out the window, hugging a pillow close to her chest. I quickly cross over to her side, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I ask her tentatively. She leans into my outstretched arm and sighs, the strength of it heaving her body.

"I guess...I just miss Clara. I wish I could talk to her, but she can't talk back which is both a blessing and a curse."

I smile a little. "Have fun dealing with her in the teenage years. I've heard my mother say that it's a real joy."

Farley laughs a bit at that. "If she's anything like you, I might cry."

"That's something both you and my mother can relate on."

She picks at the silken sheets, almost hesitantly. "I miss him too," she admits quietly. My heart sinks at even the mere mention him. His name hadn't even been spoken, yet it was enough to still us both.

"I miss him too," I say softly, turning my gaze out to the clear blue sky. Shade had died on a beautiful day like this one. Despite the sunlight streaming through the glass, sadness darkens the room.

After a while, Farley exhales loudly. "Well there's no use dwelling on that now. We can only go forward and never look back.

I nod, silently agreeing with her though it was easier said than done.

She squeezes my hand. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" I knew she was referring to Cal. I would have to face him tomorrow, something I dreaded.

I inhaled deeply and clamped my jaw.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AFTER THREE ATTEMPTS I MANAGED TO WRITE THIS
> 
> If you guys are wondering why there's a semi-early update it's because I'm currently procrastinating from doing my homework. I should probably get to one of these days. I already have part of the ball scene written out since it was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I decided to be extra and have them see each other after the breakup at a *cough cough* dramatic event just because.


	4. chapter four

Iris Cygnet  
Archeon, Norta

^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^

    To any one else, the pale blue envelope trimmed in gold would appear harmless, a pleasing little package all wrapped up in a neat bow. If I were anyone else, it would seem like that to me as well.

I massaged my temple as I peered at the envelope in front of me. It had only come yesterday and still, I couldn't find it in myself to open it. There was no doubt my mother had heard the news of father's death at the hands of Salin Iral. 

There was a bounty on his head now, declared by mother and my husband. My fist tightened at the thought of that slippery silk. When I got my hands on him I would fill his lungs with water until he couldn't even so much as scream. And I would enjoy it, even if delighting in murder was deemed unholy.

Mother would be furious with my stalling, and I couldn't blame it on my stacks of unfinished paperwork. Maven--wisely enough--hadn't trusted me to deal with intimate matters of his court, lest I report back to my mother. What he didn't realize was that my mother held a far looser grip on my leash than his ever did. 

I was given meaningless squabbles of childish lords to deal with. Maven's newest adviser Varun Eagrie had dumped the pile on my desk two days ago, but not before fixing me with a cool smile underlined with smugness. He didn't think I'd finish it.

When he'd strode into my study yesterday with hardened eyes paired with a tight smile and picked them up, it took every shred of self-control to not spit right in his face. After all these years I could not comprehend how people still underestimated me. I was Iris Cygnet, Princess of the Lakelands and Queen of Norta. But the titles weren't what gave me strength. Only a fool would be so dependent of a string of words that meant nothing when faced with death.

Without even realizing it, I pick up the envelope, tracing the swan insignia over and over again. It was a reminder of who I was. I may be the Queen of Norta but this country was not and never would be my home. Home was where trees of pine and maple were abundant, where Adrasteia and I would spend cold winters with steaming mugs of hot chocolate under warm furs.

Adra would always tell me stories, ones about long forgotten holidays that we no longer have use for, anything she'd learned from old history novels. Where mother would tuck me in at night when she could and hunting with father in the woods I loved so much. It was where I felt closest to the gods, out in the open under the night sky. There was something so exhilarating about it. 

This cold, barren place was none of those things. Their crown might be one of flames, but no warmth existed in this palace.

I ripped the letter open hoping to find some trace of those memories. A trace of pine, the sound of Adra's laugh, smooth as dripping honey. None of those scents greeted me, save for the floral scent of mother's favourite perfume. It was an iris of course, her favoured flower as well as my namesake.

The letter was written in mother's maddeningly perfect handwriting, the looping letters and swirling symbols a comfort. I brushed my fingers long the fleur de lis engraved in silver at the top of the paper. I supposed here in Norta it was called a lily. Testing the new word out on my tongue felt strange, as did most of the Common language. My eyes scanned the page, and I began to read:

My lovely flower,

News of your father's death has spread far too quickly, and has taken quite a toll on your sister, I'm afraid. I know you loved your father as well, and I am truly sorry. But grief must wait, the court is outraged, many demand that Iral man's death. Not to mention his death is a sign of weakness and a reminder that we can be killed to our enemies, those who reject our new alliance with Norta. Don't fret over it too much my flower, it won't be a problem for much longer. I am writing to inform you that you must find the Iral quickly. 

This is important Iris, and I expect updates on your progress. In the meantime, I'm aware of your husband's instability in his own court, which is why it is important now more than ever to produce an heir. You may question me now, but know my dear that I have my plans. Do not fail me. Do not fail our country and our House.

Sincerely,

Her Royal Highness Iridessa of House Cygnet

My stomach churned at the thought of producing an heir with Maven. There was absolutely no way I could manage to sneak into his bedroom. Though we were husband and wife, we did not share a chamber, nor did I want to. But giving the King an heir was a Queen's most important duty. 

Aside from that, I knew he wasn't even remotely interested in me. Maven had a strange obsession with Mare Barrow, even fancied himself in love with her. He kept her in chains and never out of his sight, except when he couldn't stand to look at her, at what he owned but would never have. 

From the rumors at court along with confirmed reports from my mother, I knew she and the exiled prince had an affair of sorts which led to the death of his father and the start of Maven's shaky reign, all orchestrated by his mother, the late Queen Elara Merandus. In truth, I was grateful to never have met her. Whispers unsettled me, having never seen one for myself at home. Elara Merandus was well known at court for her razor-like precision with her manipulative ability. Even a mind of steel could not withstand her veiled whispers.

I fiddled with the envelope in my hand, perplexed at the weight still remaining, despite the fact that I had already removed its contents. I shook it again and something rattled around. I peered inside, and to my surprise, there was another sheet of paper carefully hidden at the bottom. I smiled. Of course Adra had found a way to sneak a letter to me.

My dear sister, 

I hope you are doing well. I have been so terribly worried about you having only received a short letter from father confirming that you two were at Whitefire Palace. I miss father terribly, and I do wish that you were here so we could mourn together. But you are Norta's Queen now. Queens do not spare time for grief. We hold our heads high and keep our tears at bay. I do apologize for quoting grandmother, but it is a wise saying. I know you must be homesick, so here is a little something to relieve your pain.

P.s 

If you do not write more often, I will hop on the nearest transportation and yell at you until your ears ring

Sincerely,

Your loving sister, Adrasteia Cygnet

Silent tears flowed down my cheeks, dotting the paper like rain. My breath caught as I lifted the locket out from the bottom. It was beautiful. The metal had been fashioned into an iris with purple crystal as the curling petals and a golden center that caught the light in its faucets, causing a flurry of shining lights to illuminate the dull wooden wall.

My fingers shook as I secured the clasp around my neck, afraid it would drop and shatter into a thousand pieces.

Unfortunately, the sentiment was short-lived as a knock at the door sounded. I straightened in my chair at the noise, quickly wiping at my tears. I could only pray that my eyes weren't red.

"Come in," I called.

The thick wooden door opened revealing Varun Eagrie himself, smirking like a pleased cat. I sighed to myself. His smile usually meant something horrible in store was waiting for me. When mother made her "plans" clear, my first order of business after hunting down that traitorous Iral would be to kill him as well.

"The King requests your presence, my Queen," he grins.

My nostrils flare slightly at the news. Maven was here, without warning. No explanation in advance as to why he had returned to court after being hidden away for months. Like the caring, cowardly husband he was, he left all the work to be done by me, other than the "important" matters he dealt with himself. Maven had retreated to the Welle governed area under the guise of resecuring the house's allegiance after a few key members went rogue, but were later dealt with. I wasn't exactly sure what the region was called, but I did know that it was under Governor Welle's command. For some strange reason Maven liked that area, yet I had not an inkling why.

I'd seen Welle's daughter around the Nortan court being held a hostage in order to keep her father on Maven's strings. A clever move, but a predictable one. He cut off all communications between father and daughter, not willing to risk another rebellious act after House Samos, Laris, Lerolan and Haven conspired to have removed him from the throne right under his nose. The remaining High Houses may be his allies, but I could tell he didn't trust them one bit.

  Then there was also the matter of the retaking of the Corvium garrisons which I'm sure he was quite "busy" with.  

I rose from my seat and brushed past him without so much as a glance. I knew how that irked him. Like the little peacock that he was, Varun liked attention.

I strode briskly ahead of Eagrie who showed no reaction to that. He probably knew that it would have happened minutes before the actual event took place. It unsettled me, as well as a whispers ability to see into your thoughts. There was something so vulnerable about that, having someone see your darkest fears and deepest regrets. There were no known whispers in the Lakelands and I'd always been comfortable with that knowledge. But the Nortan court was different. No wonder Maven has resorted to a throne of silent stone.

It was effective and necessary, yet I wondered what prompted him to believe that he would be untouchable on that throne. It had certainly taken a toll on his health from what I'd seen. He ate less and barely slept, evidenced by the heavy dark lines that circled his disturbingly cold blue eyes. Silent stone may protect him from the prying whispers of the Merandus house, but could not stop the shadows that grew within him each day. I didn't know which one was worse. Having your mind violated or being tortured by the pain of your past, a self inflicted wound.

The room died down as soon as I stepped through the arched, overwrought doorway leading into the smaller throne room. I relished the feeling of being able to quiet a room without words. It was a talent both my mother and sister possessed, and so they taught me to do the same. And I thanked them now more than ever for it.

The walk to that solitary throne was a long one. My feet made no sound as I stalked over. I did my best to ignore the curious glances and cruel faces of the Merandus house. Though I had been raised to be fearless, the thought of having my mind violated set me on edge and my steps quickened ever so slightly. Not too much though. I didn't need to give them any more ammunition than they already had. 

Ever so slowly, I sunk into my own seat, twin to Maven's, albeit a little smaller.  As much as I hated to admit it, the silent stone was partially a good idea. When I'd requested a throne built of the suffocating material, Maven had given me a dark grin and agreed to the disguised demand. It was almost as if he could sense my fears. Could he? Could his mother could've somehow altered his mind to sense someone fear? Was that even possible?

The idea unsettled me even further, but I did not yield my expression. Dozens of eyes studied me and I crossed my legs over one another. Some looked mildly shocked at my outfit of leather pants and a traditional Lakelands top of colourful intricately woven yarn set into swirling patterns emblazoned with crystals that glittered when I moved, giving the expression of flowing waters. I wore a light turquoise and white today, the colours of my house. Mother always said that it was important to never forget where you came from. 

I supposed to them it looked like casual wear.

A lady dressed in deep blue accented with green approached the dais, curtsying before me. Her blue eyes skimmed my face as a smile curled her painted lips. Blue and green was House Osanos. I remembered that from the lessons that mother had insisted Adra and I attend. It was always best to know your enemy inside and out so when the time came it would be nothing at all to destroy them. Another harsh quote of Iridessa Cygnet.

"My Queen," she smiled. "May I introduce myself?"

"Go on," I waved, wondering why Nortans bothered asking. It wasn't as if I could say no.

The lady flashed her white teeth again as she said, "I am Seraphine Osanos, sister to William Osanos." Seraphine tilted her head to examine me further. "You may have heard of him, though I do not blame you if you are unaware." But I did know. After The previous head of their house was murdered by Mare Barrow during her failed execution, the eldest son, William took his  place. Ameera, my old teacher had taught me that. Sometimes I wondered if she only took the job in order to catch up on all the latest gossip, but I couldn't blame her when I begged for the details. 

"William Osanos, eldest son of the late Lord Edmund and Lady Marisol Osanos," I recited from memory, if only to shut up her misguided assumptions of my ignorance to Nortan drama. "Lady Seraphine Osanos, twin to Stephan Osanos and of course the youngest, Lady Illyia Osanos." Her lips twitched downwards into a frown, clearly offended by my intelligence. "I'd share more, but I'm sure you're already aware. Though if you need some clarification, I'd be more than happy to help educate you," I said sweetly, forcing myself to fix a cool smile on my face and not laugh outright at her fuming. I couldn't help but add more, if only to send her stomping away. "I'm not quite sure how Nortans view rumors of illicit affairs, but in the Lakelands, we honour our partners."

Her crystalline eyes narrowed at the words. That information was hard to obtain, though it did cause quite a scandal many years ago. One that I wasn't old enough to remember. One look at Seraphine Osanos and it wasn't hard to guess whether the rumors surrounding her and her twin brother's conception were. Both Lady and the late Lord Osanos had honey blond hair. It was a trait of the house, as well as their clear blue eyes.

Seraphine surely had the blue eyes, but her hair was a rich brown, and her skin tone was slightly darker than her eldest brother, William. Her twin, Stephen stood near the base of the stairs, doing his best to inconspicuously listen to our conversation. He as well shared the same features as his sister. But due to Lady Marisol's mother having the same brown hair as Seraphine and Stephen, the mystery was never solved. The whole situation intrigued me. It wasn't often I heard such scandalous rumors. 

I could tell Seraphine was angry by the flush on her golden cheeks, but her cold smile told otherwise. She inclined her head ever so slightly, a less respectful gesture than from before. "Good day, my Queen," she said stiffly before returning to her brother's side. He took her by the arm and led her away. As they whispered in low tones and I strained to hear them.

My little attempt at eavesdropping was quickly interrupted by the opening of the heavy wooden doors and the sound of boots clicking on the floor as Maven's party entered the room. The crowd fell silent, bowing their heads as they parted to make way for the king.

Either Maven barely noticed or didn't care as he swept past them, not even sparing a single glance at one person. His shivering blue eyes were fixed firmly on his throne as he stalked past the crowd. Usually a King's presence would be announced, but Maven didn't waste time on such trivial things. Besides, he didn't need to be announced. Like my mother, he made his presence known without even so much as lifting a finger. 

He took his seat beside me and finally looked down at the lords and ladies staring up at him. He fixed a cool smile on his pale lips as he spoke. "I must apologize for my abrupt return, but I'm here now and that's all that matters." He turns to me, extending a hand. I take it, ignoring his cold fingers grasping mine. "I would like to thank my wife for acting on my behalf while I was away." He pressed a kiss to my hand, and it took everything within me to not pull away. 

Instead I smile graciously. "The pleasure was mine. After all, we must do what we can to protect our country in such perilous times." Many nod their heads, but I see Maven glare sharply at me before glancing away just as quickly. I knew what he wanted to say. This wasn't my country or my home, but I must make these foolish peacocks believe it. If they believed I could protect them, then it would be nothing at all to secure their trust.

"Now if you would excuse me, I would like to speak with my wife, alone," he adds. "Surely you would like to rest after a long travel, your highness," Varun says from seemingly nowhere.  I tense slightly, but do not make a sound. He senses my discomfort anyways. 

"There's work to be done," Maven says brusquely, brushing Varun off. He simply nods and stalks off. I don't miss his clenched jaw. "As you were," he motions for the court to resume their previous activity, and so they do. Except for a few who still watch us. I note Lady Seraphine and her brother, Stephan quietly observing me. I had a feeling those two would be quite a handful for me.

He turns toward me, and I meet his gaze, unflinching. "Shall we speak somewhere more private?" he asks. Ask was a nice word for it actually. It was a demand disguised as a request, one that I must obey. "Of course," I smiled for any onlookers. "Skonos," he says, addressing the masked sentinel next to him. Maven doesn't even need to finish the sentence. His three guards move to surround us as we descend the steps, arm in arm. We almost looked like a proper husband and wife. I chuckled quietly. How far that was from the truth.

His study was dimly lit and vase of red roses stood on the desk. A large chair sat at the head while another less plush chair was opposite to it. I supposed that was my seat. I folded my legs and adjusted my shirt as Maven took the large seat. Was I mad or did he really have a slight twinkle in his eyes? There must have been news, good or bad I can't say. He and I had very different definitions of good and bad. 

"Is there news?" I prod, hoping to extract some information from him. He nods, drumming his gloved fingers on the desk. "Our forces have failed to secure the Corvium garrisons." His teeth pull back slightly from his mouth as he says, "Montfort has allied with the Scarlet Guard the rebelling houses. The two former held the walls until the houses arrived." He frowned at that, eyes darkening to match the midnight shade of his gloves.

I could only imagine how furious mother would be when she received the news. Outwitted by Reds was quite an embarrassment to both of our countries. 

"You're telling me that for the second time we have lost against those terrorists?" I confirm in disbelief.

"They had the help of those houses," Maven interjects coolly. "Along with those newblood freaks."

"So it's true then, Newbloods have the advantage over Silvers."

"Yes," he says, not even blinking. This was a fact to him, one that didn't seem to be troubling in any way. 

"What other news is there?"

A small smile curves his lips and I swallow hard. "My grandmother, Anabel Lerolan has convinced Montfort to support my treacherous brother's claim to the throne."

My brows furrowed. What could possibly be good about that?

He continues almost gleefully, delighting in my confusion.

"House Samos has offered to join with House Calore."

I stare blankly at him. 

"Lady Evangeline is now reengaged to my brother. He has agreed to grandmother's idea."

Ah. That explains his joyful attitude. His brother and Mare Barrow were no longer together.

"When did this happen?"

He shrugs, relaxing into his chair. "We received the news yesterday, so perhaps the day before."

Maven was doing his best to act nonchalant when he was anything but. He was overjoyed at the news of Mare and his brother no longer...a thing.

But past all of that, there was still the looming issue of Tiberias coming to reclaim his rightful throne and the new partnership of the Scarlet Guard and Montfort.

Maven voiced all of this aloud while I sat silently, mulling over all of this. I needed to get a letter to mother and Adra immediately. I needed to know what mother's next steps in this whole thing were.

"If you would excuse me, but I would like to retire to my chambers." I say, rising from my seat. Mother's words come back to me and I hesitate. "Is...is not custom for a husband and wife to share a bed?" I squeeze out, almost cringing at the words. Maven goes still, his words halting on his tongue as he stares up at me.

"My mother and father did not share a bed," he says flatly.

"They had to have conceived you some way," I counter.

"Heirs are quite dangerous these days, as I know. My own brother murdered our father to take the crown early."

We both know your mother had him on her strings all the while, I want to bite back. 

Instead I dip my head. "As you wish, my king."

^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, an extra long chapter to make up for the long wait! How do you all like Iris so far? And hint, we might get to meet her family ;)
> 
> Please comment and vote as much as you can because I'm greedy and like hearing feedback.


	5. chapter five

I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG I'M SORRY

Just to let you guys know that the ball will have two more parts from different pov's ;)

Mare Barrow  
The Kingdom of the Rift

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter IV

I'd been through many awkward situations, but I think that choosing a dress for this stupid ball was definitely on the top five.

Azuela, the woman who wasn't much older than me was kind enough. She had a motherly quality about her that reassured me. "Hmm," she squinted at me, biting her bottom lip as she did so. The only sound in the room was pencil scratching against paper as she sketched. I'd told her that I could take a used dress, but she waved me off and said that I shouldn't be forced to wear such hideous clothing. I had to stifle a laugh at that.

She was a newblood, I was sure of that. But her ability was a mystery to me, and I didn't want to ask.

"Ah ha! There, I have it." She hands me the notebook and I pretend to ignore the half finished games of tic tac toe.

The outfit was... stunning to say the least. It wasn't like those overdone monstrosities of silk and lace that Elara had made me wear. It was simple and beautiful.

"It's gorgeous," I breathe, admiring the clothing.

Azuela smiles at me. "Thank you, darling. Oh," she claps her hands, hazel eyes shining, "I can't wait to see that prince's face when he looks at you. Make sure to rub it in," she winks.

Heat spreads along my cheeks. Of course everyone knew about our separation.

Azuela reads the embarrassment on my face and her features soften. "I'm so sorry, that was supposed to be a joke, I didn't mean to--"

"It's alright," I assure her. And truly it was. She smiles hesitantly and pats my arm.

"It should be done in time for tonight," Azuela tells me over her shoulder through the needle clamped in her mouth. The action reminded me so much of Gisa that it took me aback. "Thank you again for going through all this trouble, though it's really unnecessary--"

"Nonsense," Azuela waves the notion off. "To be completely honest dear, I'm doing this more for myself."

"What do you mean?"

She gives me an impish grin. "I just told you. I can't wait for that prince to think twice about his decision. And," she adds, "a strong woman should have a suit that compliments her."

I lift an eyebrow, amused. "Well it looks flexible enough to move around in." I trace the sketch, admiring the the simplicity of it. It would be a perfect outfit to ignore Cal in, though I was sure I could do it in any suit.

"Well I suppose that will be all," Azuela sighs, flipping the book closed. I rise from my seat, smoothing down my stretchy black pants. I had training with my fellow electricons in a few minutes and I was eager to see them again. I needed to be around others. Farley was great and everything, but she was too much like my mother right now and I needed some space.

I slip out the door not bothering to say goodbye. When I'd tried to greet her earlier, Azuela told not to bother with it, but not unkindly. I had a feeling it went much deeper than being a waste of time.

In the daytime, the halls of the Rift were bright and open, deceptively friendly looking. Skylights that I had not noticed earlier lined the vaulted ceilings. It was...beautiful. Light. Airy. So bright compared to the flickering candlelight at night.

Footsteps tread ahead of me. Based on the sound, I'd say they were heading my way. I could only hope it wasn't a member of the Samos family. My fist tightened. If it was Ptolemus, there was a decent chance that I would lose it, despite my promise.

My footsteps slow as we come face to face.

No. It was so much worse. 

Familiar amber eyes meet mine.

I feel like I'm falling as I stare at him and he stares at me.

The sudden rush of pain that crashes over me like a wave forces me to stumble back a step. I thought I could fight it, but here he is and now every bottled up emotion has come rushing back, and I can't stop it. Longing, anger, fear, joy. They all make my head spin with their intensity.

His uniform sends me another step back.

Cal was dressed impeccably in a tailored military uniform, like the ones I'd seen him wear often at Summerton and Whitefire. Even though the sight was familiar, it felt as if it belonged to another time and place long ago, one that I did not want to remember. But here he is. The Cal that Mareena had fallen in love with. But Mareena is dead and that time no longer exists.

"Mare," he breathes, looking down at me with widening eyes. I can't look at him. I don't want to look at him is what I tell myself. He seems hesitant, rightly so. Instead, I focus on his uniform, on the silver embroidery branching out against the black cloth. Then I look up.

"Excuse me," I say in a tone so foreign that I wonder if it's mine. Cold and detached. Unfeeling. It scares me a little. He blanches at my closed expression, and his own features harden. Fine then. That's how we would play.

I don't wait for his reply and stalk past, ignoring the burning of his gaze on my back.

By the time I reached the field, I was in a furious mood. I needed release and training seemed like an excellent way to burn off my frustration. Tyton glances at me with concern when I settle into place beside him. Of course he knew. Everyone knew.

I sigh heavily at this confirmation. Silence hangs between us as he grasps for something to say. I've never seen him struggle to speak and it unsettles me. "Stretches first," he finally gets out after a long moment. With one hands he motions for me to slowly rotate my wrist and I follow. Next, we do some simple but tiring exercises. 

After finishing the routine, he passes me a cold bottle of water and I smile gratefully. I adjust my legs, folding them one over another as I sit in the grass. "Where's Ella and Rafe?" I ask him, wiping my mouth with the back of my arm. He holds up a hand motioning to wait while he chugs his own bottle. He licks his lips and sets the bottle down, coming to sit beside me.

He scratches his head and his eyebrows furrow. "I have no idea, actually. But I can bet that they're off doing something stupid."

"Stupid? Like what?"

"Like burning down a building. Or pining after the same guy."

My eyes widen. Another would take it as a joke, but knowing Rafe's cocky grin and Ella's temper paired with her combat skills, I wasn't so sure. "Should we--"

He laughs, shaking his head. It was a pleasant sound, deep and amused. It wasn't often I heard that. "I'm kidding, Mare. They're with Farley right now speaking with the Colonel. He needed an update on Corvium per Davidson's orders after the Lakeland's King's death was revealed."

"What does he plan do with the information?"

Tyton tips his head back up to look at the clear sky. "The Queen of Norta will know who has murdered her father by now. Though we have an alliance with the Scarlet Guard and the Rift, the Lakelands and the remaining Silver nobility of Norta still outnumber us."

He inhales deeply, his eyes never leaving the sky. "She'll demand Salin's life in payment if she cared for her father at all, and now the Lakelands have a bigger motive to come after us."

I swallow. "This just got a whole lot more complicated then." 

He barely nods.

Realization grips me as his words settle in. "You said Ella, Rafe and Davidson were there. Was," I almost stumble over my words, "was Cal there?"

His eyes darken slightly. "Yes."

That was why I'd bumped into him. He was on his way to report to the Colonel. Strange. I thought his grandmother would have him on a leash by now, never out of sight. I almost sneer at the thought.

Instead I sigh loudly, almost dramatically. "Do we really have to go to that ball?" Please someone say no. I don't want to see him again

You want to see him again.

Shut up.

Amusement flickers across his features at my mock distraught expression that we both knew hid something much darker. "I'm afraid so," he replies, one corner of his mouth tipped upwards in a half smile. I never really noticed how nice his smile was. Strangely enough, he reminded me of Shade, though less reckless.

They were similar in the way they treated me. Not always like a little sister, but an equal. One day while we were all training, I fell and scraped my knee only slightly. I brushed it off as nothing, but Tyton had given me some lecture about the importance of cleaning and taking care of cuts, no matter how small.

Ella had scoffed and told him to stop treating me like a baby which I found very hypocritical of her since she always acted like I was the little sister of the group. In an odd way, I was grateful for it. I was tired of having to play the adult so it was nice to relax for a bit. But between Ella, Rafe, Tyton and Farley, I don't think could take it.

"When does it start again?"

"Uh I think in two hours?"

I jumped to my feet and cursed under my breath. Tyton follows me, alarm evident on his face. "What, what is it?" His eyes sweep the area, reading for a threat, and I almost laugh. "Relax, Ty. I was about to say was that Azuela might be on her way to drag me by my ears to get ready," I sigh at the thought. Azuela might seem like a gentle woman, but she was a bit eccentric and I knew she wouldn't hesitate. 

Tyton's shoulders loosen and an emotion I can't place flashes in his eyes, to quick for me to discern. As if hearing her name, Azuela marches onto the field, stalking pass a dumbstruck Tyton. Ah. I got it now. My lips curled in a mischievous smirk. Looks like someone had a little crush. Tyton shoots me a pleading glare and I have to bite on my lip to keep from laughing.

"Mare, where have you been, child? I need to see if your outfit fits," she exclaims, clearly fretting. Tyton's mouth open and closes like a fish out of water all the while. Azuela gives me a small nudge forwards, motioning to the building.

"Bye guys," Tyton says after a while, waving awkwardly. Azuela smiles over her shoulder. "See you later Ty. Save me a dance," she winks. I think he almost faints. Ah, young love. 

Azuela's long strides morph into a light jog as we round the edge of the fields and I copy her pace. By the time we reach the seamstresses parlor, there's only about and hour and forty-five minutes left to get ready which sends Azuela into panic. She tosses me the two-piece outfit without ceremony and simply says, "try it on."

I oblige, slipping into the smooth silk pants, then the cropped top that looks more like an elaborate bra than a shirt. The hem of the pants reached my ankles, flaring out by the knee. I didn't really know how to feel about my stomach being all exposed, but there was no time for anything else, plus I didn't want to hurt Azula's feelings. 

It was the colour that grabbed attention though. It was the exact shade of Cal's eyes, a warm molten amber with fabric that rippled like liquid. It was weightless, like I was wearing air. 

"Very high-quality silk," Azuela explains, gesturing to the clothing. "I asked Larentia for a few bolts of it after noticing it lying around." She frowned. "Such a waste, it's not like those women wear actual clothes anyways, I'm sure they won't miss it."

"No jewelry, of course," she says, and I can't help my sigh of relief. "The outfit is artwork in itself." But the glint in her eye told me that she knew I couldn't possibly ever wear bracelets or a necklace again. 

"Your hair just needs to be straightened. Up or down?" she asks. I blink at her. "Would you like your hair up or down?" she asks again, motioning to my hair. "Oh, uh it doesn't matter," I stutter out.

"Alright, high ponytail it is then." She squints at me. "Yup, that'll do."

She straightens my hair, careful not to burn me or herself in the process. Once that is done, Azuela fastens a golden band around the ponytail and it gleams like fire in the fading rays of the sun. I didn't realize it had been so long that the sun had now begun to set. And with night brought a sticky confrontation.

Azuela smiles at me, sighing dreamily. "Oh you are going to knock him off his feet, dear." She quickly dresses herself in a deep blue jumpsuit like mine, though cut on the more revealing side with two pieces of fabric strapped across her back in an X shape. 

I'm not a fan of makeup, but the rouge and dark red lipstick she applies along with my darkened eyes, nothing too heavy, make me look dangerously beautiful. Like I could snap your neck and still have time for tea. She even does something with my eyebrows.

"There," she says contentedly, a proud smile dancing on her dark lips. Azuela points to the corner while fastening on her earrings, gold and long. I realize she's pointing to a mirror and my breath halts as I stare wondrously at myself. 

"Shit," Azuela curses and practically jumps out of her chair, "we're late." "Well, being fashionably late isn't exactly a bad thing, is it?" I joke halfheartedly. I had done all I could to stall, but at the end of the day, there was no getting out of this.

While jogging through the halls, I notice that I hadn't seen Farley all day. Perhaps she would be there as well, because I would call B.S if I had to go and she didn't.

If it weren't for the incessant buzz of chattering, I would've had no idea where the ballroom was. It doesn't fall silent when we enter, but some people do stop to stare at me, then back in the direction where I know Cal must be sitting. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that the seats for the Samos and Calore family are empty. Most likely preparing for a grand entrance, I think with a snort. 

Azuela grabs us some drinks, and I sip at mine while we make our way over to Ella, Rafe and Tyton. He moves over to make room for us, and Azuela sits next to him eagerly. It's impossible to miss the way his dark eyes light up when she walk into a room. It was beautiful. My heart twisted when I remembered who would always look at me like that when he saw me, and I for him.

"I'll admit that I've never been to a Silver party, but aren't the people actually supposed to, you know, show up?" Rafe jokes, and I crack a small smile. I knew what he was trying to do, what they were all trying to do. But I didn't want to be treated like fragile glass. I wanted to have fun and ignore a certain person for the whole night.

"They should be coming soon, unfortunately," Ella sighs. The Silvers give us sharp glances every so often, me in particular. Perhaps I was responsible for a family member's death, but surely they wouldn't attack on a night like this, not with the newly forged alliance to strengthen and maintain. 

Sure enough, the Samos family appears at the mouth of the door, all poised and regal in their glittering outfits, Evangeline in particular. She looks like a princess in a dress of assorted metal flowers, each petal deadly sharp. A crown of blue gemstones sits on top of her loose hair. But it was her eyes that stood out.

Not the darkened lashes and purple eyeshadow, but rather the hollowness in them. One that mirrored my own while in Maven's cage. They flicker across the room to Elane who visibly swallows hard while looking at her. With Evangeline next to their mother and Ptolemus next to their father, I almost miss the figure next to her. My fingers tighten on the seat as I see who stand beside Evangeline.

I'm careful not to make a sound as Cal steps into the light. In spite of myself, I feel a small smile tugging at my lips at the movement. So completely like him to not be outdone. His eyes find me first, and I'm not quick enough to smother my amused expression. He smiles tentatively, and I look away, straightening back with pursed lips. I don't need to look to see the disappointed look on his face. But that smooths over as walks in arm in arm with his fiancée. 

I can't help but feel my heart sink.

"Hey Mare, we're about to play a game, want to join?" Azuela murmurs to me. Rafe narrows his brows in confusion, but Azuela carries on. "How about truth or dare?" I knew what this was, a distraction. 

Behind Cal is his grandmother along with Davidson and Farley. I relax at the sight of them and wave her over. As she sits, I shrug. "Alright, I'll play."

"Play what?" Farley asks, grabbing at one of the small samples on the table. "Truth or dare," Azuela replies with a wicked grin. Farley snorts. "Yeah, I'll pass." 

"But General, it'll be fun!" Rafe grins, nudging Tyton. "Are you going to play, buddy?" Tyton glances at Azuela who smiles encouragingly at him. "Don't worry, it won't be extreme like last time, just simple questions and dares." 

"Fine," he begrudges. Farley in turn shakes her head again. "No thank you, I'd rather watch you all make fools of yourselves. That's my version of fun." Rafe pouts at that. "Next time then," he teases. Farley just smiles and tips her head side to side indicating that it was a no.

Azuela claps her hands together in glee. "My turn. Rafe, truth or dare?" Rafe grins at her taunt. "Starting out strong, aren't we, Az?" She scowls. "Just answer the damn question Rafe." He leans forwards so they're almost nose to nose. "Dare," he whispers wickedly. Az smiles, her hazel eyes sparkling mischievously. "I dare you to you have to go up to that Silver over there," she points to a dainty looking girl in Laris yellows with dark skin and brown eyes, "and you have to ask make conversation with her."

Rafe laughs. "That's it? Make chit chat with a Silver? I'm disappointed, Az." Az shakes her head. "That's not all. You have to sing everything you say and it has to be for three minutes, I'll be timing you. If she refuses to speak to you, you have to do the chicken dance while singing loudly, so I believe it's in your best interests to be polite." Tyton, Ella and I burst out laughing and Rafe grins confidently. Farley smiles showing her white teeth. I don't think I'd seen her smile like that since Shade died.

His name stings, but I keep my smile from faltering. Not now, I chide to myself. I see Cal turn his head at our outburst while other newbloods stare curiously at us. Ella whispers to one of them and they tel their friend, and so on. A few of them huddle around us as Rafe makes his way over to the Laris girl. I have to bite my lip to keep from howling with laughter at the sight. Cal stares as well, confused. He studies my smile, eyes lingering on my lip in between my teeth, and his eyes darken slightly. I ignore the emotion swirling in his eyes and the heat pooling in my stomach. 

Rafe flashes a bright grin at the girl and we all pretend to look away as she turns to stare at us with narrowed eyes. Cal begins to smile as well as he starts to understand the joke. I can hear his god-awful singing from here and I can't help my fit of giggles. Ella actually might have tears in her eyes. And then the best thing happens. The girl moves away, and Rafe's face falls.

"Uh uh," Azuela tuts at him. "You know the rest of the deal." I'm breathing heavily at this point and so is Farley. "If you do a flip, I'll give you five crowns," she crows at him, her face red with laughter. Rafe scowls at us but obliges and proceeds to do a strange dance and sing at the top of his lungs.

None of us can hold in our laughter any longer and so the sound fills the air. Some Silvers turn their noses up at the sight while others laugh. I can see Davidson looking on with amusement while Volo and his wife frown at the sight. Ptolemus rolls his eyes and Evangeline shakes her head. I see Larentia whisper something to Davidson who nods tightly. He walks over to us and we fall silent, like children about to be scolded. He smiles apologetically. "If you all could keep your game a little bit quieter please, the Samos's don't seem amused. We all lower our heads a little and Azuela steps forwards. "It was my fault, I suggested it, and I apologize." 

Davidson nods appreciatively at the apology. "It doesn't mean you can't stop playing of course, this is supposed to be a night of fun," he explains, and I don't miss the wryness in his words. "We understand, thank you Premier," I say. He smiles at me then at all of us. "Carry on," he waves, then walks back to his seat in between Anabel and Cal.

"It's Ella's turn," Tyton pipes in once Davidson is out of earshot. Ella hums as she surveys the group, like a predator choosing it's prey. Then her eyes land on me. "Mare, truth or dare?" I prop my chin up in my fist and smile. "Dare," I shrug, trying to seem nonchalant. Rafe whistles and pats my head. "Good luck, Mare," he says with something akin to pity. 

"I dare you to go flirt with that guy over there," Ella points to a handsome boy sitting alone at a table not too far away with a smirk. From here I can make out a mop of dark curls and his green eyes along with a strong jaw. I couldn't deny that he was very attractive. I scoff at her dare. "I could do that in my sleep you know," I tell her. She smiles innocently. 'I'm curious to know if it's only prince's you could charm." I roll my eyes at that and think dimly of Kilorn.

I saunter over to the boy and smile at him brightly, trying to seem flirtatious, all the while keeping a tight grip on my wine glass. I cursed myself internally for agreeing to something so stupid. Damn, it was hard. I could hear Farley howling from here. I weaved my way through dancers, taking care to avoid Evangeline who spins with Elane.

"May I sit here?" I ask with that same pretty smile. He looks me over and smiles gently, gesturing to the open seat. "Of course." I take the one beside him and his eyes widen slightly. So he was a shy one. My smile turns genuine as I realize he won't be some guy just looking for a partner in bed. As I settle in, he turns to me. "I'm guessing this is a dare?" he asks sadly. I soften at his expression. My cheeks flush in shame. "I'm sorry-" I flounder for a few seconds. He cuts me off. "Xavier," he interjects politely. I smile apologetically. "Xavier," I finish. 

"Listen Xavier, yes this was a dare, but you seem like a really nice person. I wouldn't mind talking for you than longer than three minutes," I tell him, offering a shy smile. I hoped he would accept my apology. He puts a hand on mine and smiles back at me. "Thank you, Mare." I'm so caught up in speaking with Xavier that I barely notice when the room quiets. Neither does he. He's telling me some story about his younger sister, and I'm well past my three minutes. Talking to him wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It starts off cheerful, but ends when she dies an early death of sickness at the age of five. I lay a comforting hand on his arm and he patted it, fighting tears. Sickness was a common predator in Red villages, especially to the younger kids. 

Footsteps approach us, oddly loud on the marble floor. It's only then do I realize that the gathered nobles have gone still. Cal storms towards us, and I draw up my spine to glare at him head on as he stands over the both of us, his expression dark, twisted with jealousy. The look is so unlike him and it shocks me. It reminds me of Maven and his jealousy when he mentioned Cal and I. I rise from my seat and adjust my hand on my hip while he crosses his arms.

"Do you need something, Your Highness?" I hiss at him. He clenches his jaw, and his eyes clear slightly as he takes in the assembled Silvers and watchful eyes. "Having an interesting conversation, are we?" he inquires looking down at Xavier who's tears have disappeared and been replaced with a stony expression. 

"We were, actually," he says, gesturing to us. "How polite of you to ask. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to continue on." Cal's temper flares and the air becomes warm around us. "Prince Tiberias, we would greatly appreciate if you would let us continue," I force out, making sure to give him a warning glare. He ignores it, glaring down Xavier. Something in Xavier's eyes turn feral as he and Cal size each other up. Shit, this was not good. I needed a distraction. 

Xavier was a nymph, he told me as much during our conversation. I had to act quickly before this ballroom turned into a duel. "She's mine, I was talking to her first," Xavier spits at him and I hiss out a breath. "I don't know if I've told you this before, but let me make this fucking clear," I say slowly. "I am not yours or anyone else's, Xavier." Xavier turns his cool glare on me and Cal slips a hand around my waist and pulls me to him and I growl at the movement. How dare he? I'm not thinking as I grab my wine glass and dump the contents on Cal's head.

A collective gasp picks up through the crowd, but I'm not paying attention to them. Anabel rises from her seat, eyes hard. Slowly, I run my finger though the wine dripping onto his cheek and lick it off my finger, never breaking eye contact. Hopefully this would be enough to distract him. His eyes regain some clarity as he watches me incredulously. I doubt he barely processed what just happened. "What a shame we never thought of this idea sooner," I whisper, slightly breathless. "We could've experimented with this, what a shame," I sigh. 

His amber eyes cloud with desire and regret as he look down at me. Cal lets go of my waist but I don't move farther. Xavier eyes us both with disgust and I bare my teeth at him. Cal steps in front of me protectively, and I shove him aside. "I think we're done here," I mutter. Cal moves to return to his grandmother, but I seize his wrist and drag him out to the courtyard leaving behind the stunned guests.

|•|•|•|

Umm guys I've just realized the most important thing ever. Are you ready?

I've never written a scene with both Mare and Cal in one of my continued fanfics..

..............

As a huge marecal shipper you would think otherwise, but damn. I hope this scene makes up for it :)

I need your vote if you'd like a small smutty marecal scene or nah. If the vote wins out and you're not comfortable with reading it, feel free to skip.

Thanks for reading!! <3


	6. chapter six

Clarity - Zedd and Foxes

I would like to thank this song for helping me to get though this chapter and my writers block. I would appreciate comments and ideas for what could happen!

Mare Barrow  
The Kingdom of The Rift

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter VI

Cal made no sound of protest as I dragged him off into the courtyard. We stood under a tree far away enough that hopefully no one would hear my screaming. Because that's what I was about to do. Scream at him for being a complete idiot. 

"What the hell, Cal?" I hiss at him, forgetting to spiteful and call him by his true name. I let go of his wrist sharply as if it stung. He barely noticed. His eyes flashed and he ground his teeth together to keep back a stream of words that would fracture this situation even further.

"I'm sorry, okay? I acted without thinking which was very stupid of me, and I know you couldn't agree more on that matter," he fires back. I chuckle coldly. Understatement of the year.

"Acting without thinking is very unbecoming a to-be King," I chide him tauntingly. The comment stung him as I intended it too, but it stung me as well. It was a reminder of what was to come, of Davidson's plan to let the Silver's go at each other's throats. I was angry at Cal, but not so much that I wanted him dead. Though I had to admit, the idea of shocking him sounded mighty appealing with how furious I was with him.

I wasn't a fool, I knew what jealousy looked like. It was not an attractive emotion at all. I'd never seen Cal do such a thing, but before he had no reason to I supposed. He knew we were somewhat secure enough, but now? 

He has no answer for me and instead tries a different approach. "It really looked like you two were getting cozy over there," Cal says hotly. His eyes hadn't lost that dark gleam and I wished Farley were here to restrain me from wanting to slap some sense into him.

"Don't be such a possessive ass," I spat at him. Sparks flashed at my fingertips, threatening to engulf my palms. He struggled to keep his flames under control as well and they danced across his fingers. But that fire extinguished at my words. His shoulders slumped and his face paled. I could see realization clear in his expression. But for what, I didn't know.

"Sorry," he mumbles lamely. "I didn't mean to do it, or to come across like that. It happened and I regret it. What else do you want me to say?" he pleads with me. I look away from him then, holding back my response. 

I want you to say that you were wrong, that you'll come back with me. That I mean more to you than your crown.

But he would never say those words, they were a beautiful lie. But I still wanted to hear them, if only to wonder what it felt like to have someone love you so much like that.

"I want you to leave," is what I say instead. I look at him in the eye now. "I also want you to know that I may talk to whomever I wish and that you are to not ever pull something like that again. Do you understand this?" I say slowly as if speaking to a child. He lowers his head slightly in shame. 

"I understand," he sighs.

"Good."

I can't help but smile faintly at his shame due to my scolding. I found it endearing in a frustrating way. He studied my lips with confusion and longing.

I walked back to the ballroom with Cal trailing carefully behind. The prince clearly didn't want to get to close to the lightning girl's sparks at the moment. Or maybe he did but knew better that it was futile trying to speak to me.

The conversation had dimmed but still carried on. Eyes darted to us when we entered but I payed them no attention. Cal trudged back to his grandmothers side while I made me way back to Ella and the rest of the group. I kept my focus on them lest I meet the eye of a Silver noble staring me down. Anabel's own eyes flicked between her grandson and me. She whispered to him in what looked like a scolding.

Cal stared into his lap while she spoke. I tore my gaze away quickly and pasted on a smile as I approached the group. They watched me with worried expressions, though Tyton and Farley were vaguely annoyed. 

"He had absolutely no right to do such a thing, not to mention right in front of everyone," Ella scoffed.

Farley snorted into her drink. "Calore always did have a thing for the dramatics. Now that he's a heartbroken puppy, I do expect that to be a common thing."

Rafe smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I do enjoy a good show every now and then." It was obvious they were trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. Cal's reaction had shaken me.

Ella nudged Azuela who watched us all quietly. "Az," she prodded. "Anything to add?"

"I think the outfit worked too well."

We all chuckled at that. She smiled weakly, swirling her drink absently.

A silence came after that. The ballroom regained it's energy, though this time it was accompanied along with glances at me and Cal. It wasn't hard to guess what they were talking about. 

The last time we had been seen in public with our true identities had been in the Bowl of Bones where we had been labeled enemies of the crown. I was the Red seductress, the girl who had convinced the King's beloved heir to kill him in cold blood. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. 

They didn't know what to think anymore. Our kiss that had been displayed was real, but it was only used to strengthen the lie by Maven and Elara.

The night took on a somber air as the clouds parted to reveal a crescent moon. Moonlight brushed the floor softly, falling on Evangeline and Elane as they stood in the shaft. They whispered to each other quietly and I had to wonder how long they had loved each other and how blind I'd been not to see it sooner.

My focus had mainly been on surviving another day within those walls and evading Elara and her whispers. Not a scheming prince and two odd lovers.

A loud thunk on the table startled me, and I turned to see Azuela massaging her temples. She had set down her drink harshly, causing wine to spill onto the white tablecloth. Ella tried to sop up the mess but wine stains were particularly difficult to remove.

Azuela let out a small groan. Her hand shielded her face and she mumbled an apology. Ella leaned over to her, concern clear in her eyes.

"Az?" she whispered. There was really no reason to whisper, but Ella did. Like anything louder would be painful to her.

Azuela brushed her off but didn't remove her hand. "Im fine, El." Ella looked far from convinced.

Despite her efforts to conceal them, a glistening tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "It's just a small headache," she said softly, but even the words were strained. "I think I'll retire to my chambers now." She gripped the armrest using it to stabilize herself as she hobbled away. We all began to protest. Tyton offered to escort her back but she kept walking.

I'd decided I'd had enough of a party for one night as I rose from my seat. I didn't have to explain where I was going to them as I followed Azuela. I took her by the arm carefully, steering us away from the lords and ladies she was just about to walk into.

Whispers and stares trailed at our heels but I paid them no mind. I knew for certain that Cal was watching us as well but he could screw himself right now for all I cared.

"Come on," I muttered to her. Azuela kept silent but followed me without question.

We reached her parlour, the only room of hers that I knew of. I ushered her in. She fell into a plush chair with a sigh. I went to to turn on the lights but she stopped me with a gesture. "I don't think the lights would be good idea, dear."

I nodded and moved to her side. "Is there something I could do," I asked, lacing my fingers together. She didn't respond for a minute, breathing in deeply. Whatever pain this was, it was more than just a simple headache.

"There's a small white bottle and some water on that table," she said, pointing to a small stand. "If you would please."

I handed her the pills and water which she accepted gratefully. Already I could see the pain lessening in her eyes. She smiled and tipped her head back. "Thank you."

There was something odd about this woman. She seemed to nice for her own good, and in my experience nice people usually wanted something. She was likeable, yes. But I didn't exactly trust her.

Azuela set the water down and turned to face me.

"You must have questions. Go on, child."

I bit back the urge to tell her I wasn't a child, but I knew this was how she talked to everyone. It wasn't meant to be an insult and I shouldn't take it as such.

"I've never seen you before and yet somehow you have such a position with the Premier that he has chosen you to stay here with us. Why is that?"

A small sharp smile graced her lips. "You're a clever one, Barrow. I'll give you the facts and leave you to figure it out."

I waited for her to go on.

"The Premier likes to keep his most valuable weapons until the time is right," she answered tightly. "When you first walked in here, you could tell I was an Ardent. Not many are aware of my ability, and most suspect me of having one. I do not train with the others, well," she laughed bitterly. "At least without their knowledge."

How could you train without someone without their knowledge? I tried to puzzle out the answer while Azuela watched me with those sharp hazel eyes of hers that reminded me of a hawk.

Think, Mare.

What did a vile headache have to with it as well? She hadn't drunk too much wine and the way everyone spoke to her. Lightly, as if too many voices might--

I clenched my jaw and moved away from her until my back was flush against the door. I had to get out. Now. Before she ripped into me and--

No, no, no. Not the time.

"You're a whisper," I breathed shakily.

Azuela smiled, a feline one lined of mischief and cunning. 

"Why yes," she sighed. "Yes I am."

|•|•|•|•|•

Short chapter and a late one, I know, but I did finally get to have a Marecal scene and reveal Azuela's ability which is really important for the story to continue. I also kinda just lost inspiration for a while but I'm okay now. Next chapter is Cal's and we get to see what's up with him the night of the ball.

This update was supposed to come out yesterday but I was waylaid by chores, so I apologize. I've also had a really bad headache these past few days, so I can relate to poor Az here. (also I may or may not have been obsessing over The Bone Season by Samantha Shannon for the past week sooo)

I hope I can get the next two chapter out sooner, and again I'm sorry for the wait!

\- chelsea

(Btw) HAS ANYONE SEEN THE TITLE, SUMMARY AND COVER OF THE THIRD BOOK OF AN EMBER IN THE ASHES?? BECAUSE IF SO, COME FREAK OUT WITH ME.


End file.
